H.O.G. Series Listed on Big Fish Games
H.O.G. Series Listed on Big Fish Games - Big Fish Games has a bunch of Games listed both current and older, this is just a list of series that I've written down that I know of some sites, but I don't know half of them. I need to put them somewhere and then I'll let you break it down. I started to get tired of jotting down the series if the name of the series as the first game, so I started to put them as 1 or I. Azada - Azada Ancient Magic In Libro Elementa Between the Worlds - This is somewhere else, but not sure on the site. I II - The Pyramid III - The Heart of the World Big City Adventure - This is on JollyBear Games San Francisco Sydney, Australia New York City Vancouver, Canada London - Classic, Story, and C.E. Paris, France Tokyo, Japan Rio de Janerio Istanbul Barcelona Shanghai Rome Campfire Legends - The Babysitter The Hookman The Last Act Clutter - I II - He Said, She Said III - Who is the Void? IV - Minigame Madness Tour V - Welcome to Clutterville VI - Leigh's Story Infinity - Joe's Ultimate Quest Curse of the Pharaoh - Napoleon's Secret Tears of Sekhmet The Quest of Nefertiti Detective Agency - 1 2 - Banker's Wife 3 - Ghost Painting Drawn - The Painted Tower Trail of Shadows Dark Flight Dream Day - First Home Honeymoon True Love Wedding - This is still part of the Dream Day Series Bella Italia Married in Manhattan Viva Las Vegas Echoes of the Past - I had this website bookmarked, but then the next day it disappeared. Royal House of Stone The Castle of Shadows The Citadels of Time The Kingdom of Despair The Revenge of the Witch Wolf Healer Flux Family Secrets - The Rabbit Hole The Book of Oracles The Ripple Effect Gardenscapes - 1 2 3 - Mansion Makeover Gourmania - This is either Alawar or Awem, not sure. 1 2 - Great Expectations 3 - Zoo Zoom Hidden Mysteries - Buckingham Palace Civil War Salem Secrets The Fateful Voyage - Titanic Vampire Secrets Notre Dame Return to Titanic Royal Family Secrets The Forbidden City Hidden Object - Home Makeover - This is on a site called Tamaliki (not sure on the spelling) 1 2 3 Hide and Secret - 1 2 - Cliffhanger Castle 3 - Pharaoh's Quest 4 - The Lost World I Spy ™ - Fantasy Mystery Fun House Spooky Mansion Treasure Hunt Insider Tales - The Stolen Venus The Secret of Casanova The Stolen Venus 2 Vanished in Rome James Patterson's Women's Murder Club - There may be one more, but it is not a hidden object game, it is set up like the Nancy Drew Games, so I don't have it listed here. A Darker Shade of Grey Death in Scarlet Little Black Lies Twice in a Blue Moon Jewel Quest Mysteries - Curse of the Emerald Tears The Oracle of Ur The Seventh Gate Trail of the Midnight Heart Lost Secrets - November 1963 Ancient Mysteries Bermuda Triangle Caribbean Explorer Secrets of the Sea (one game, two names) Love Story - Letters from the Past The Beach Cottage The Way Home Mortimer Beckett and the - You might already have this one. Secrets of Spooky Manor Time Paradox Lost King Crimson Thief Book of Gold (done on Gamehouse) Mystery Age - The Dark Priests The Imperial Staff Liberation of Souls Mystery Agency - A Vampire's Kiss Secrets of the Orient Visions of Time Mystery Legends - Beauty and the Beast Sleepy Hallow The Phantom of the Opera Mystery Stories - Berlin Nights Island of Hope Mountains of Madness Mystic Diary - Haunted Island Lost Brothers Missing Pages Natalie Brooks - Mystery of Hillcrest High Secrets of Treasure House The Treasures of Lost Kingdom Phenomenon - City of Cyan Meteorite Outcome Reincarnations - The Awakening Back to Reality Uncover the Past Samantha Swift and the - This game series was on Mumbo Jumbo. Fountains of Fate Golden Touch Hidden Roses of Athena Mystery from Atlantis Secrets of the Dark - Eclipse Mountain Mystery of the Ancestral Estate Temple of Night The Flower of Shadow Shiver - Vanishing Hitchhiker Poltergeist Moonlit Grove The Lilly's Requiem Small Town Terror - Galdor's Bluff Livingstrom Pilgrim's Hook Strange Cases - The Lighthouse Mystery The Faces of Vengeance The Secrets of Grey Mist Lake The Tarot Card Mystery The Agency of Anomalies - Cinderstone Orphanage Mind Invasion Mystic Hospital The Last Performance The Fall Trilogy - Chapter 1 Chapter 2 - Reconstruction Chapter 3 - Revelation The Hidden Object Show - Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 - Millionaire Manor Combo Pack The Mysterious City - Cairo Golden Prague Vegas Treasure Seekers - Follow the Ghosts The Enchanted Canvases The Time has Come Visions of Gold Twisted Lands - Insomniac Origin Shadow Town Vampire Legends - The Count of New Orleans The True Story of Kisilova The Untold Story of Elizabeth Bathory Vampire Saga - Welcome to HellLock Breakout Pandora's Box Weird Park - Broken Tune Scary Tales The Final Show Youda Series - Youda Legend - The Curse of the Amsterdam Diamonds The Golden Bird of Paradise Youda Mystery - The Stanwick Legacy Category:Article stubs